


So Early It's Late

by Kaenith



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, post-manga "everyone stayed as separate people" AU, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaenith/pseuds/Kaenith
Summary: Blue gets up before dawn to go for a jog, as usual. But something's not quite right...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	So Early It's Late

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on my Tumblr blog.](https://hauntinghyrule.tumblr.com/post/613979158512599040/so-early-its-late)

The sky had faded to gray, still too early for dawning pink, when Blue rolled out of bed. Outside the window, the outer walls of Hyrule Castle were a silhouette, the cuccos had yet to wake and start crowing, the castle staff were all still in their beds. Perfect time to go for a jog around the castle grounds, to start the day before everyone else.

A shiver ran through him as he left the warm cocoon of his blankets. If there was one thing he _didn’t_ like about early mornings, it was the chill. But that was fine; once he started moving, he’d warm up, no problem.

His clothes were where he'd left them the night before - folded neatly on the bedside table, within reach and easy to find even in the dark. He dressed and walked out into the shared common area of the Links’ quarters, navigating the darkened room more by touch and memory than by sight.

He found his boots near the front door – a little off to the side from where the others had all dropped theirs in a heap, _like barbarians_ – and sat down to pull them on.

He shivered again. A sensation like wind on the back of his neck, like tiny claws…

Not like cold. Like something else in the room.

Shit.

He didn’t have a weapon. He hadn't thought he'd _need_ one, not when he didn't plan to leave the castle grounds.

 _Shit._ The others were _asleep_.

His heart beat high in his throat, loud in his ears. He stood, reaching as casually as he could for the nearest weapon-shaped object. An umbrella. Welp. It'd have to do.

Trying to think nonchalant thoughts, like he’d just remembered he left something in his room, he circled back, going wide around the table to peer into the dark corners that had been out of his line of sight before. Every indistinct shape in the darkness had to be scrutinized anew. _That was Green's boomerang on the table, not the arm of a stalfos. That was Red's cloak by the door, not a chuchu._

 _There_. Near the window. A huddled shape in the darkness. A flash of yellow - eyes?

His hand tightened around the umbrella, but he didn’t let his pace falter. Didn’t give away that he’d spotted it. _A few more steps_ …

“Blue?”

_“Whagh!”_

He raised the umbrella, ready to strike—

To strike—

_“Vio?”_

Vio blinked up at him from where he was curled up near the window sill, leaning against a cushion, with a large book in his lap. What Blue had taken to be the gleam of yellow eyes was in fact the soft glow of a light-magic bauble Zelda had given him, for reading after dark.

“What are you doing up so late?” Vio asked, mercifully declining to comment on the umbrella Blue was still holding like a sword. “I thought you went to bed hours ago.”

“It’s nearly dawn,” Blue replied, lowering his improvised weapon.

“Oh.” Vio craned his neck to look back out the window. The sky had lightened another couple of shades, and was just starting to glow orange at the horizon. “So it is.”

“Vio,” Blue sighed, running a hand over his face. “Go to bed.”

Vio hesitated. “I’m nearly done with this chapter.”

“Ugh. Nerd.” It came out sounding almost… friendly. Blue scowled at himself.

He turned back around and headed for the door. Let Vio be nocturnal if he wanted, Blue wasn’t his nursemaid. Still… “If you’re still out here when I get back, I’m telling Green!” he called over his shoulder.


End file.
